


Кофе по-ливански

by winni_w



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen, Military Background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>Альт!Астрид впервые пробует кофе. А у Астрид всплыли старые воспоминания </p>
<p>Примечания автора:<br/>Неизвестно точно, какие именно языки знает Астрид, поэтому автор придумал свое.<br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кофе по-ливански

Первое, что увидела Астрид на сей раз — синий брючный костюм на ее двойнике. "Надо же, у нее есть обычная одежда!" — мелькнуло в голове. Бьющий в глаза синий электрик не очень хорошо шел к темно-оливковой коже, но Астрид не стала произносить это вслух. Только отложила в памяти, что себе такой цвет она никогда не купит. Зато костюм подчеркивал изящные руки и шею, стройную фигуру. На ногах у двойника были коричневые мокасины.   
— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — мягко улыбнулась Астрид.  
— Спасибо, — кивнула двойник, глядя в сторону и сжав губы. Она стояла прямо, нервно сжав кулаки. На ней даже синий костюм казался военной формой.  
Астрид уже поняла, что ее "зеркало" болеет какой-то формой аутизма. Если диагноз верен, то такое поведение совершенно не означало ненависти или раздражения. Аутист просто не в силах смотреть прямо, как обычные люди, а скованная поза — всего лишь из-за стресса, вызванного общением. Все равно, что слепой не может хорошо видеть и нервничает потому, что не видит дорогу.  
— Хочешь кофе?  
— Я никогда его не пробовала, — монотонный голос, взгляд исследует осциллограф справа.  
— Значит, ты должна его попробовать, — кивнула Астрид. — Хочешь посмотреть, как я варю кофе?  
— Да, хочу! — напряженное лицо осветилось неуверенной улыбкой.  
Астрид осторожно взяла двойника за руку — та не сопротивлялась, — и повела ее по лаборатории. Взгляд гостьи любопытно цеплялся за приборы и колбы, ей явно нравилось увиденное. Приведя ее в кухонный закуток, Астрид отпустила узкую ладонь, один в один похожую на ее собственную. Двойник встала на пороге, рассматривая утварь.   
Астрид вынула из шкафчика деревянную мельницу и банку с кофе.  
— Для хорошего помола нужны холодные, размолотые на равные частички зерна, — произнесла другая, словно читая по книге, — и лучше всего с этой работой справляется мельница с жерновами, с двумя зазубренными лезвиями, положение которых можно менять в зависимости от тонкости помола.  
— Вижу, ты уже в курсе, — улыбнулась Астрид.  
— Я прочитала о кофе все, что нашла. Но всегда лучше самой увидеть.  
— Чувствуешь, какой аромат?  
— Кофе? — двойник принюхалась, закрыв глаза. — Ощущение, что запах раздергивает шторы в голове.   
— Очень точно замечено, — кивнула Астрид. Она насыпала немного зерен в мельницу, задвинула крышку и стала вращать ручку, отполированную сотнями касаний. Раздался легкий скрип, а запах стал еще сильней.  
— Это кофеин. В небольших дозах он возбуждает центральную нервную систему, в первую очередь кору головного мозга, — снова произнесла двойник. Астрид невольно скосила глаза, подозревая, что все-таки есть какая-то книга под рукой, но ничего не увидела. Другая замолчала, а Астрид продолжила, вынимая нижний ящичек из мельницы:  
— Такая реакция вызывает улучшение общего обмена, усиление дыхания, кровообращения, повышение жизнедеятельности всех тканей организма. Я тоже штудировала много материалов.  
— Ты обиделась? — спросила двойник.  
— Почему? — удивилась Астрид, перестав высыпать смолотые зерна в широкий стакан.  
— Потому что я говорю то, что ты и так хорошо знаешь. Обычно это раздражает людей.  
— Нет, все нормально, — успокоила ее Астрид. — Если я обижусь, то скажу тебе. Ты, кстати, садись. Вот на эту табуретку.  
— Ладно, — серьезно кивнула она и уселась у стола.  
Астрид полностью высыпала темный порошок и вернула ящичек обратно в мельницу. Затем она достала пакетик с кардамоном.  
— А это что?  
— Кардамон, — пояснила Астрид, высыпая немного приправы в смолотый кофе. — Такая приправа. Она улучшает вкус.  
— Ты это сама придумала?  
— Нет. Это рецепт из Ливана. У вас есть такая страна?  
— Есть, — кивнула двойник. — Ливан граничит с Израилем, это Азия. А ты там жила?  
— Я там работала переводчиком.  
— Вот как? Ты знаешь арабский?  
— Я лингвист, — ответила Астрид, залив воду в медную турку и ставя на маленький огонь. — В том числе знаю арабский. Иврит хуже, только разговорный.  
— Интересно, — двойник наклонила голову вбок. — Я хорошо знаю математику, а ты языки. А сложно было работать?  
— Очень. Там была война. Две тысячи шестой, вторая ливанская.  
— Тебя обижали? Ранили? — лицо двойника вытянулось. Астрид заметила, что кулаки у нее снова сжались.  
— Нет, со мной все было в порядке. Ранили других, и это... больно видеть.  
— Почему?  
Астрид глубоко вздохнула и аккуратно, по чуть-чуть, высыпала кофе с кардамоном в турку, размешивая порошок ложкой. Она сосредоточилась, а двойник молчала, следя за ее движениями. Поставив пустой стакан на стол, Астрид ответила:  
— Потому что эти другие были мне дороги. Когда ранят и убивают тех, кто дорог, то становится так же больно, как будто убивают тебя. А может быть, еще больней.  
Светлая пенка начала было подниматься, и Астрид тут же сняла кофе с плиты. Помешав ложкой в турке, она снова поставила ее на огонь. Другая молчала, похоже, пытаясь что-то осмыслить. Руки у нее разжались и снова ровно улеглись на колени. Наконец она сдалась и печально произнесла:  
— Я не очень хорошо это понимаю. Что такое "дорог"?  
Хорошо, что Астрид требовалось следить за кофе, иначе она расплакалась бы. Перед ее глазами проплывали картины войны: дымящиеся развалины домов, покореженные машины. Ночное небо, такое яркое от разрывов ракет, что можно было читать газету. Потрепанный Полароид — она щелкала солдат на пропускных пунктах. Им хотелось послать фотографию родным, может быть, последнюю, — а она тем самым налаживала связи. И пыль. Вечная, вездесущая желтая пыль, скрипевшая на зубах, залезавшая в самые неудобные места. Оружие в руках у всех: постоянные автоматы, винтовки, ножи и штыки, как продолжение тела, как неснимающийся протез. Море оружия. Море смерти. Астрид вспомнила, что вернувшись оттуда, она первые дни постоянно хваталась за пояс с ощущением "я что-то забыла". А она просто сняла кобуру с пистолетом, а тело ведь привыкло к постоянному ее весу и давлению. Она ни разу не стреляла, хотя пару раз назревало так, что грозило закончиться всеобщей бойней. Но обошлось. Потому что Астрид знала арабский. И иврит.  
А еще вспомнилась женщина, которая научила ее варить настоящий кофе.  
— Человек становится дорогим, когда он добр к тебе, делится последним, и ты тоже готов отдать ему все. Когда он старается, чтобы тебе было хорошо. И ты тоже стараешься для него. Это называется дружба. Или любовь.   
Пенка подошла к самым краям турки, и Астрид сняла ее с огня. Потом разлила дымящийся кофе по трем чашкам и тоже села за стол. Темно-карие глаза двойника пытливо смотрели на нее, обдумывая ответ. Астрид снова сильно вздохнула, перебивая слезы, подступившие комком к горлу.  
— Ладно. Я запомню это.  
Астрид кивнула и подвинула сахарницу.  
— Вот тебе две чашки. В одну ты положишь сахар. Попробуешь сначала без сахара, а потом с ним.   
Гостья подтянула синие рукава повыше и вдумчиво проделала, что ей сказали. Потом попробовала.   
— С сахаром вкуснее.  
— Хорошо, — мягко улыбнулась Астрид. Она пригубила кофе из своей чашки, наслаждаясь вкусом. И спросила:  
— А почему ты снова здесь? Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, — помотала головой двойник. Потом после паузы добавила, глядя вбок и поджимая губы, — я хочу стараться, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Можно иногда приходить к тебе?  
Все-таки слезы выступили у Астрид на глазах. Она снова вдохнула и выдохнула, сглотнула комок и ответила:  
— Приходи.  
— Спасибо. Почему ты плачешь?  
— Я не плачу. Просто тяжелые воспоминания. Ты тоже мне дорога.


End file.
